The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having a display section such as a touch panel and an input section, an authentication method, and a program.
There is, for example, an electronic apparatus in which authentication is permitted when a figure hand-written on a touch panel by a finger of a user is identical to a figure registered in advance (for example, see JP-A-2008-257427).